Misaki's Valentine's Day Gifts
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Will eventually turn into a lemon.
1. Misaki's Valentine's Day Gifts

Misaki laid on the impossibly comfortable couch, waiting for Usagi to get home before starting dinner. He was far too comfortable (and lazy) to get up at the moment. His eyelids drooped and he slowly started to drift off to sleep. As if on cue, the front door opened, revealing an exhausted Usagi-san.

"Misaki? I'm home," the older man called out into the rather suspiciously quiet and dark room. Smirking, he turned back to the hallway and dragged in about twenty wrapped presents, one at a time. As quietly as he could, Usagi pushed the gifts into the living room, where a certain green-eyed teen was feigning sleep. Peeking out from under a barely open eyelid, Misaki caught a glimpse of the presents and gasped, rolling off of the couch as he did so.

"Ah, so you _are_ awake," Usagi stated, sitting on his knees next to his bewildered lover.

"What's all of this?!" Misaki took turns gawking at the gifts and his landlord.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Misaki," Usagi smiled as his younger lover gasped.

"Is.... Is all of this for _me_?!" His lower lip trembled.

"Yes," Usagi nodded.

All of a sudden, Usagi's arms were full of the younger man, who had buried his face into the crook of the older man's neck.

"Thank you, Usagi-san," came the muffled response.

"Anything for you, Misaki," he replied in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, stroking his lover's hair.

**(A/N: This will probably end up turning into a lemon, so I will update later. Hopefully, you've enjoyed my small one-shot, and I hope you'll come back for more. Review, please!)**


	2. Misaki's Plan

As the pair sat and ate dinner together, Misaki lost himself to his own thoughts. Usagi had gone through so much trouble to make this an amazing Valentine's Day for him, but what was he supposed to give in return? He knew that the only thing Usagi would want was.... He shook his head as if to rid himself of that thought.

The older man watched, curiously, as his Misaki talked to himself across the table. He wondered what the nineteen-year-old could possibly be thinking about. He loved seeing the younger man so bothered and flustered. It was absolutely adorable. He loved the way he would shake his head whenever he had something that he didn't want to think about.

"I.... I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I'm not feeling very well. Would you mind cleaning your dishes tonight? I think I'm going to go up to bed," Misaki suddenly stood, picking up his own dishes.

"Of course, Misaki. Go right ahead. Get some rest; maybe you'll feel better," Usagi suggested, watching as his lover walked away and ascended the many stairs.

He sighed. The only thing he wanted was for Misaki to do something for him - of his _own_ free will. He no longer wanted to make the first move, to force himself onto the younger man. He wanted Misaki to initiate something for once. He wondered if he would ever get his wish.

Oh, if he only knew what Misaki was plotting upstairs....


	3. Misaki's Decision

Misaki bustled around Usagi's bedroom, knowing that the older man would soon figure out that he was not in the spare bedroom. He chewed on his nails, nervously awaiting Usagi's arrival.

"Wait.... I shouldn't be pacing around the room when he gets here," Misaki said aloud, as if he was expecting the room to agree with him. He sat on the edge of Usagi's bed reluctantly, as if he was afraid that it would bite his butt. He stared at the door, expecting it to burst open at any given moment; it didn't.

He had changed his mind several times before he decided to just suck it up and be a man about it. Hesitantly, his fingers gripped the fabric of the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head just as the bedroom door opened.

"Misa--" Usagi stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the brunet sitting on his bed, half-naked and blushing. The older man seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"Misaki.... What are you doing?" He asked weakly. He could already feel his pants starting to pitch a tent as he stared at the teen.

"N-nothing. Nevermind. This was a stupid idea," MIsaki grumbled, collecting his shirt and standing with every intention of running out of the door.

"No. Don't go," Usagi whispered, dashing forward and tackling a very surprised Misaki to the bed. The younger man found that he was pinned down. Again.

"Let go, Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled, kicking and resisting his boyfriend.

"No," Usagi said quite simply.

Then, Misaki remembered the goal of this evening: _to show Usagi just how deep his love was for him_.


	4. Misaki's Confession

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, fearing that his voice would shatter the delicate atmosphere around them.

"Hmmm?" The older man asked, cuddling next to his boyfriend in the rather large bed. He had stopped his forceful behavior after many kicks from the half-naked brunet next to him.

Misaki scooted closer and whispered into his ear:

"Usagi.... I...I want you to make love to me," his voice trembled only slightly as he said these words, pulling back to analyze his lover's reaction.

Usagi's eyes widened and he held the green-eyed teenager at arm's length.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, trying not to sound too excited.

"Please...." Misaki said in a hushed voice.

"Of course," Usagi's voice cracked as he sat up in bed, unbuttoning his many buttons.

"No. Let me," Misaki sat up as well, reaching for his lover's hands. He shifted and straddled the older man's lap, nearly smiling at Usagi's stunned reaction. With trembling hands, he slowly unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt, eventually tossing it into the darkness of the room.

Cold hands ran down Misaki's bare back, causing his skin to form goosebumps. Misaki could feel his lover's erection pressed up against his nether regions, begging for attention. He wanted to do what Usagi always did to him; he just hoped he had the courage to do it.

He licked and nipped his way down Usagi's torso, only to stop at the hem of his work pants. Hesitantly, Misaki reached down and pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned the button. In one quick motion, he tugged the pants down to Usagi's ankles and off of his body completely. Standing up, Misaki did the same to himself.

"Come here, Misaki," Usagi whispered in a husky voice. Strong arms pulled Misaki onto the bed, on his back.

"I love you," Usagi breathed, nibbling on his lover's ear, earning a quiet whimper in response.

Instead of fighting like he normally would, Misaki wrapped his arms around the older man's back, pulling him closer so that their erections rubbed up against each other's. Gasping, Misaki arched up, trying to find that friction and pressure again.

Neither of them knew when their boxers had come off, only that they had and they were completely naked, grinding against one another in a frantic frenzy.

Reaching out toward the nightstand, Usagi grabbed a tube of lube off of it and opened the lid. He lathered his fingers with the gooey mess and threw it somewhere into the room. He slicked his cock, groaning as he tried not to thrust into his hand.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi repeated, positioning a finger at his lover's puckered entrance. Misaki gasped as the finger slid inside of him, thrusting in and out, rapidly.

"I love you so much."

Misaki listened to his lover's repeated confessions, trying to focus on something other than the pain of having now three fingers inside of him. When the fingers stroked his prostate, however, he found it very easy to ignore the dull pain in his butt.

"Right there!" Misaki hissed, thrusting back onto the fingers. Usagi bit his lip, as he watched his lover fuck himself on his fingers. It was by far the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Normally, his lover wasn't this responsive; it was quite the turn-on.

Usagi withdrew his fingers and hovered over his whining lover. Misaki arched up, angling his hips so that Usagi's erection brushed up against his anus. He whimpered and lowered his hips back down onto the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to continue.

"Please.... Usagi-san. Make love to me," Misaki pleaded. And that was all Usagi needed before he eased himself into the tight entrance.

"_AH_!" Misaki gasped as the cock brushed up against his prostate during the first thrust. He raised his hips, slamming them toward Usagi, hoping to make his cock go deeper - much deeper.

"More," Misaki begged, meeting his lover thrust for thrust.

"Misaki, tell me you love me," Usagi whispered, fearing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I love you. I love you. I love you!" Misaki yelled, throwing his head back into the pillows as his lover pounded into him.

"MISAKI!" Usagi shouted, grabbing a slim hip with a bruising grip and Misaki's already weeping cock with the other hand. He pumped his erection in time with his thrusts, earning more than a few curses and exclamations to gods up above that may or may not exist.

"USAGI!" Misaki yelled, spraying himself with his own come, but still not caring. Usagi thrust in a few more times, burying himself to the hilt in Misaki's tight, wet heat. He came, seeing stars and calling out his lover's name. Trembling arms wrapped around his sweat-slicked back as he collapsed on top of Misaki, hoping that he wasn't squishing the teen.

"I love you," Usagi said in a hoarse voice, kissing his lover's forehead before resting his own head on Misaki's shoulder.

"I love you too, Usagi-san. Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered back, stroking his boyfriend's hair, lovingly. It was a Valentine's Day that neither of them would soon forget.


End file.
